deanhallhasacoffeestainonhisshirtfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate GoatZ Survival Guide
Staying Alive and Some Game Mechanics In the bottom left, your health (the goat's face) and saturation (the pizza) are displayed. They start at 100%. Roughly every 10 seconds, 1% of your saturation is depleted. Signals of your hunger being depleted is the pizza looking more and more eaten and if you have less than 50% saturation, the message "Hungry" will display. If you have less than 15% saturation, the message "STARVING!" will display. For health, less than 50%, "Low Health" and less than 15%, "DYING!". You can see how your health goes down by looking at the goat. The goat's face will become more zombified-looking and deformed as your health goes down, exposing the skull of the goat. You can use WASD to move, 'E' to lick (if you lick something, it will stick to your tongue until you toggle Lick pressing 'E' again), LMB to headbutt (a goat's headbutt does 35 damage), SPACEBAR to jump, M to look at mutators, (use arrow keys to cycle through mutators and press space to toggle the selected mutators and ESC to exit out of the mutator menu), 1 to "baa". (Zombie goat mutator cannot "baa", because 1 is used to infect people, so the "baa" key is overridden), 'Q' to toggle ragdoll, and 'R' to use a mutator's special ability. Upon starting, you are in a hospital (just follow the instructions of the tutorial). The Zombie Goat and the Goat Goat are the mutators you get when you start. The Zombie Goat can infect people by pressing '1' but cannot "baa". The Goat Goat's special ability is too poo. (This comes in handy for food, see Cooking for more information) You can find crafting ingredients by scavenging, but the best way is to find them in Care Packages. Upon killing a zombie, you get Brains, an edible item that restores 15% HP and 15% Saturation. There are also certain hazards to be wary of. There is water, this is a hazard for zombies, as once submerged, they die. Fire. Can be found in barbecue grills and post-explosions. It deals 10 damage each 3 seconds, for 25 seconds (you can rinse yourself off in water to stop the burning). Explosives deal 50 damage to you if you are in proximity (5 inches). See Damage Values to see how explosions effect zombies. You can craft items. You'll need a "garage" first, you can find them in front of a barn, at the GreenScreen Studios place, and one next to the spawn area. See that pad with the tools drawn? That's the crafting pad. Here you drag two items to create one item. Here are the recipes: * The Relaxer (weapon) Broken Minifun + Vial of Goo * The Antiquer (weapon) Mousetrap + Flour * The Heartbreaker (weapon) Wedding Cake + Twig Man * The Gumshot (weapon) Gumball Machine + Beer Pong * Mind Control (turn zombies into humans) Crystal Ball + Boombox * Campfire (booby trap) Twig Man + Torch * Crowd Control (tnt) Can o' BEANZ + Barrel * Home Security (fence/barricade) Can o' BEANZ + Studio Lighting * Bumper Car (transport) Studio Lighting + Roadblock * Sweet Ride (transport) ''"Furiously Fast" ''+ Roadblock * Skateboard (transport) ''"SKATE" ''+ Plank * A Shelter For Goats (tent) ''"Home Sweet Home" ''+ Plank * You can also craft clothes for your goat. Critical Locations * GreenScreen Studios Area (a garage, t-shirt rack, studio lighting, roadblock, plank, furiously fast, skate, and moon can be found here) * Barn (a garage, can o' beanz, and barrel can be found here) * Spawn Area (a garage, broken minfun, and gumball machine can be found here) * Mall (shirt, wedding cake, sugar, and toilet paper can be found here) * Luau Area (vial of goo, twig man, and torch can be found here) * Coffee Stain Studios Area (flour and boombox can be found here) * Police Station (mousetrap can be found here) * Island (twig man can be found here) * Goat Statue (beer pong can be found here) * Fairgrounds (crystal ball can be found here) * Church (home sweet home can be found here) * Construction Site (nails can be found here) * Hotel (desk fan can be found here)